


Pumpkins and Petticoats

by tokkitoria



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkitoria/pseuds/tokkitoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Noiz and Aoba have a pumpkin carving contest over who will wear a certain costume, the challenge takes an unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkins and Petticoats

“I am not going to wear that.”

“Why not? I'll look stupid by myself.”

“You seriously couldn't have picked any other costume? Mad Hatter? Cheshire Cat?”

“Cheshire Cat was latex.”

Aoba huffed and stabbed the kitchen knife into the pumpkin set in front of him. At first he had kept a count of how many times he'd told Noiz 'no', but he'd been telling him 'no' since October first and by the time the end of the month came, the number was too high to remember. If he had to tell him 'no' one more time he was going to bust a gasket.

“I already told you, I'm not answering the door for the kids dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland!”

“It matches your hair,” Noiz was still holding the costume like he expected Aoba to suddenly change his mind and take it.

Aoba crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, “Seriously? That's the argument you're going with? It matches my hair?”

“Well you wouldn't listen to me when I said I'm the White Rabbit,” Noiz shrugged nonchalantly.

“Why can't I be the White Rabbit then?” Aoba countered as he went back to the pumpkin, but after a short silence he stopped and said, “Never mind, stupid question.”

“Yes, yes it was,” Noiz countered.

“Still, I'm not wearing it. Case closed,” Aoba began to take out his aggression on the pumpkin.

“What if we make it interesting?” Noiz finally put the costume down, “There's still another pumpkin there, we'll have a contest. Each of us will carve one, Ren will pick the winner. If I win, you have to be Alice.”

“Fine then,” Aoba was mostly annoyed that he couldn't finish the pumpkin in peace, “But if I win...we switch.”

“Switch what?”

“Costumes. I'm the White Rabbit, you're Alice. Besides, it matches your hair,” he stuck his tongue out at him.

“Haha, funny. But fine, it's a deal. I'm confident I can beat you, I won't be wearing that costume tonight,” he went to get another knife out of one of the kitchen drawers.

The two of them got to work on their carving contest. Aoba had already started, but he was extra careful now that this was a competition. He had Ren sitting on the counter, who was walking back and forth between the two of them to watch their progress. 

“How is it?” Aoba asked after Ren had returned.

“It's alright, but I think yours is coming along much better,” Ren commented matter-of-factly.

“You only like it better because it's you, silly,” Aoba chuckled.

“No, I simply think the craftsmanship is better,” Ren replied calmly, but his wagging poof of a tail said otherwise, “Although I am a bit concerned for Noiz with that knife. I thought it was you I would have to worry about.”

“What have I ever done to make you concerned? I'm perfectly competent with a knife,” Aoba frowned, but kept his eyes on his carving.

“Well, for starters-”

Ren had started speaking but stopped suddenly, his ears perked up. Aoba had heard it too and looked up from what he was doing. He watched as Noiz made his way calmly over to the kitchen sink and turn the water on, just as he would of had he still been unable to feel pain. But now was different, and now Aoba wondered if he was really alright or if he was just trying to keep him from worrying. Aoba had to admit sometimes he could be a bit of a worrier, but it was only because Noiz was still a little reckless at times.

He sighed and went over to inspect the damage. When he looked over, he saw that Noiz had cut his hand diagonally from between his thumb and forefinger, all the way down to the bottom of his hand. He had managed to slice it right through, leaving a pretty serious injury.

“What did you do?!” Aoba asked, pulling it from the water to get a better look.

“It...slipped,” Noiz paused in the middle, almost as if he was trying to suppress any pain he was feeling.

“You idiot...come on, I need to see if you'll need stitches,” Aoba shook his head, grabbing some paper towels so at least he didn't bleed all over the floor on the way to the bathroom. Noiz seemed surprisingly calm about this, maybe it just hadn't hit him yet.

They had enough supplies for Aoba to clean it up and bandage the cut, which he decided should be alright on its own. Noiz questioned his medical expertise, to which Aoba told him if he wasn't sure they'd have to call off sex until it was fully healed. Noiz didn't question it anymore, but Ren had followed them and agreed that it shouldn't be a problem.

“You need to be more careful,” Aoba sighed, his tone more sympathetic than annoyed at this point.

“I was being competitive,” Noiz shrugged, inspecting his hand.

“Do you need anything for the pain?” Aoba asked, sticking his head into the medicine cabinet.

“No, I'm alright. It hurts but not as badly as you'd think. Maybe it's still a bit of a novelty to me,” Noiz shrugged and got up, “Ready to go back?”

“Oh no, I'm not trusting you with that knife again,” Aoba looked over at him and let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding, “Just...no contest. I'll....be Alice, okay? We'll finish yours together.”

“You don't have to do that...” Noiz frowned at him.

“No no, it's fine. I'm just going to wear pants under it...for the kids,” Aoba cleared his throat in embarrassment.

“What's that supposed to mean?” 

“It means that later tonight...they won't be needed,” he shrugged and went to leave.

“I see...so maybe the whole costume will be unnecessary?” 

“You wanted me to wear it so bad and now you want me to take it off?” Aoba questioned him.

“This is very true, I'm not sure what I was thinking,” Noiz went to follow him.

“Oh, I know exactly what you were thinking,” Aoba muttered and then stopped, turning around to face him, “You didn't...do that on purpose...did you?”

“Do what on purpose?”

“Cut yourself because you knew I'd take pity on you?”

“Why would I cut myself on purpose?”

“I dunno..nevermind,” Aoba shook his head and went back to the kitchen.

Whether it was an accident or not, Noiz was looking foreword to Aoba in a petticoat tonight. If he was getting him into that costume, it was definitely not coming off.

**Author's Note:**

> This happened to me one year when I tried to do a Jigglypuff pumpkin. Neither I nor Noiz did it on purpose.


End file.
